Little pink box
by AnnaAmieJames
Summary: She returned home. She found something that would give her the courage she needed to change her life. R & R


She couldn't believe it. She was allowed back home and had made amends with her clan. She got to spend the rest of her life in peace, with her family and friends. She was moving some things around her room, trying to find her green scarf. Returning to her room after 3 years on the run wasn't easy. She tried remembering where she had put her scarf but unsuccessfully. She came across a small light pink box and it brought back one of her most cherished memories. She smiled as she opened the box, it was still there. A silver necklace with a pink petal charm laid on a pink chiffon cushion. She remembered the day she got it.

_FEBRUARY 23rd 2007_

_It was her 14th birthday. She woke up to see her brother on her bed._

„_Morning, birthday girl." he said, reaching out to hug her, „Happy birthday, sis." She hugged him back, smiling. Hayate kissed her cheek and pulled her out of the bed. After breakfast she went for a walk to their lake. She sat on a rock and smiled. She was fourteen, she was one more step closer to growing up. Someone covered her eyes and she instantly recognised him. He sat next to her on the rock and she looked up at his emerald eyes._

„_Happy birthday, princess." he said pulling out a small light pink box. She gasped as she opened the box, revealing the necklace._

„_Hayabusa, I.. This is too much.." she said, her eyes focusing on his._

„_It reminded me of you, princess. I wanted you to have something to remind you of me." he told her, planting a light kiss on her cheek. She had never seen this side of Hayabusa before. This soft side of him. He was always reserved and never this soft._

She smiled at the memory. To this day that was still one of the rare unforgettable moments she shared with Hayabusa. That gift meant so much to her because it came from him. Her hidden love. She reached for the necklace and picked it up tenderly. She opened the clasp and wrapped it around her neck, hoping that he would remember when he saw it. Walking out of her room, she saw Hayate and smiled. He made his way to her, hugging her.

„I'm so glad you're back, little sister." he said as she buried her face in his chest. Pulling away, Kasumi looked at his brother, happily.

„When did you get that necklace? I don't remember ever seeing it before." He touched the necklace and she smiled

„That? Oh, I've had it for a long time." she replied, „I'm going to go out, I need a little fresh air." with that she left her brother and walked towards the lake. She spotted a figure sitting on the rock and got an idea. She walked up behind him and covered his eyes with her small hands. His hands went up over hers and she shivered. His touch was like fire and she couldn't help herself. She sat down next to him, just like he had sat next to her six years ago. His eyes instantly spotted the necklace and he reached for it.

„You're wearing it?" he asked insecurely.

„It has a special meaning to me", she stopped for a second „it was a gift from you." she looked at him and continued, „You know what? You gave me a gift here six years ago, now I'm going to be brave and give you something." She gathered up her courage and leaned in. Her lips tenderly touched his and it was the best thing that ever happened to her. No, scratch that, when he started kissing her back, that was the best thing ever. He pulled her closer so that she was now sitting in his lap. He slowly laid her down, his hand behind her neck, his fingers playing with her hair. Her arms were locked around his neck pulling him down on her. Breaking away from the kiss, he raised his hand to her face, caressing her cheek. She turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand.

„I love you, Hayabusa. Ever since I met you." she said, resting her head on his chest.

„I love you too, princess." he said, his lips lightly brushing her nose.

„Why do you keep calling me princess? I told you many times not to be so formal." he laughed a little before answering.

„I never once called you princess because of your title, Kasumi, I called you princess because you are my princess, the one that rules my heart." she smiled, he had called her princess ever since she was twelve, she just never thought that meant what it meant to him. She pulled him into a kiss and he was happiest man alive. A simple gift and their lake was all it took for him to finally get the girl he had always loved.


End file.
